Ice Wyrm
Ice Wyrm '''is a boss in Prodigy The '''Ice Wyrm is the boss of Shiverchill Mountains, which replaced Muffins. You do quests that Bok assigns you to until eventually, you will battle this boss twice. The Ice Wyrm has changed its appearance 2 times. The first battle is easy, as the boss is easy to defeat on the first encounter. However, during the second time, the Ice Wyrm has gained more power, and will not be so easy to defeat. It's attracted to the Power Crystals, used as both its favorite food, and for lighting the furnaces. Appearance The Ice Wyrm resembles a snake/dragon/worm made of blue ice crystals. It has snow on its head, three bright yellow eyes that resemble cats' eyes, a "beard" made of icicles, and sharp icy and shiny scales. It has shining green, blue, and pink crystals all around its lower body. You cannot tell the length of this creature as half of it (or more) is buried underground. First Encounter First, you find the Ice Wyrm and battle it. There was a glitch that you could walk right past it, but this glitch was patched. Interestingly enough, when you get to the place where you battle the Ice Wyrm, the quest description is ???. Second Encounter Once Bok gives you the final quest of finding the five regular crystals, you must return to Bok. Your character will eventually stop and lay out the crystals in the next quest, somewhere in Wyrm's Rest. The Ice Wyrm will take the bait and battle your character. The Ice Wyrm has about 3500 health. After you beat the worm, you can take the real power crystal from its victory chest and light the 3rd furnace, which will warm the mountain up enough to go inside the throne room; which is the place where you can receive the Shiverchill Gem. Trivia * Ice Wyrms are real; they are tiny worms that live in glaciers. They were common during the Ice Age. * The Ice Wyrm will not have health bars, so you will not be able to keep track of its health since it is the boss. * The appearance of this boss was changed 2 times. It used to be a huge armor-fitted polar bear named Muffins, then a three-eyed worm, and then a type of dragon. However, when it attacks, you can still see that the latest Ice Wyrm still has three eyes like the older version. * Since it is an Ice type, use Fire pets and fire relics against the boss. * It is hinted that the Ice Wyrm's body represents power crystals possessed by someone by Bok in older versions of Prodigy. * There was a glitch where you could walk right past it, but that glitch was fixed. * The first encounter has an AI difficulty level of 3; the second encounter has 4. * The Ice Wyrm replaced Muffins, an armored giant polar bear, as the boss of Shiverchill Mountains. Gallery Previous Bosses Muffins.png Iceworm.png|Old Ice Wyrm Ice wyrm.png|Ice Wyrm's third eye Category:Ice